


Lilyworth Boarding School for the Gifted

by SaveYourFearsForTomorrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Teen Angst, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveYourFearsForTomorrow/pseuds/SaveYourFearsForTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“England!?” Dean spat. “SAM! Down here, now!” he yelled toward the staircase. Less than a minute later, Sam was running down the stairs.<br/>“Is it from Lilyworth!?” he shouted excitedly, grabbing the acceptance letter from the table, and started jumping up and down, almost shrieking. Dean hit him, not so gently, on his arm reprimanding him about his migraine with just a look. Explain, Sam. Why are we accepted to some school in England? Dean thought.<br/>“I didn’t think they would actually reply! I only applied on the off chance, that they might consider us!” he cheered, staring baffled at the paper. “We can get a plane ticket for me, and you can just, you know… Do your thing, right?” he asked, hope clear in his eyes. Dean sighed visibly and looked through the flyer.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Or... Basically everyone has different abilities, and they attend a Boarding School in England. Very much X men inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will start off as 'General Audiences'-rated, but that will change later, so keep watch of the rating. 
> 
> I will do my best to update every other week or so, but with school, and writer's block, I don't want to promise anything.

_He’s standing in a bedroom; the lights are dimmed and there’s a dark haired boy standing in front of a small bed. The boy is standing with his back to him, but he can see him discarding his button-up shirt to the floor. The remarkable thing about the boy isn’t the fact that he has raven black, messed up hair, or the fairest skin. No, the remarkable thing about this boy, is his wings. They stretch out through the room, managing to stretch from one wall to the opposite, the wingspan of each wing reaching almost ten feet. The winged boy in front of him slowly turns to face him. He has the bluest eyes he has ever seen, and the second the blue eyes reach his own green ones, all he can see is the clearest blue colour. Simultaneously reminding him of a cloudless winter sky, and the deepest clearest tropical oceans._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean sat up in his bed with shock painted in his face. He hopped out onto the floor though, with a throbbing migraine. _Fuck, I really need to get a fucking grip on this shit,_ Dean thought to himself as he went to the kitchen of the little house right outside Sioux Falls. He grabbed three aspirins and downed them with a big glass of water.

“Good morning, jerk” Sam yelled up in his head. Dean winced and pushed him away, sitting down at the kitchen table. He didn’t really yell, though, but to Dean, even a whisper could feel like yelling to him.

“Quit yelling, bitch!” he snapped at his baby brother. After he’d gotten a vision, he always got the worst migraine, causing him to be unusually sensitive to light and noise.

“Oh, is it that time of the month now, Diana?” Sam grinned, but with just one glare from his big brother, he ran up the stairs to his room.

Dean couldn’t even find the strength to set after him, so he decided to get him later, when the migraine was over, which was usually about an hour after the vision. It didn’t hang on for too long, _thank god_ , but it was unbelievably strong when it was there.

 

Bobby came in with a letter in his hand, but Dean didn’t think much of before it landed on the table in front of him.

“Well, ain’t ya gonn’ open it, boy?” he asked, giving him a knowing glare from under his cap. Dean read his name on the front, before he grumpily opened it. The letter contained a flyer from some boarding school called **Lilyworth Boarding School for the Gifted** , and an acceptance letter stating that Dean Winchester had been accepted to the school and could start next semester.  
 _Wait… what!? I haven’t even heard of this school._ He thought while he read the letter attached.

It stated that Sam Winchester had sent them information about himself and his brother, concerning their different abilities. They had apparently loved his sob story about losing their parents and now living with their uncle Bobby. They’d given both of them a scholarship with everything paid for, except the transport to and from England.

“England!?” Dean spat. “SAM! Down here, now!” he yelled toward the staircase. Less than a minute later, Sam was running down the stairs.

“Is it from Lilyworth!?” he shouted excitedly, grabbing the acceptance letter from the table, and started jumping up and down, almost shrieking. Dean hit him, not so gently, on his arm reprimanding him about his migraine with just a look. _Explain, Sam. Why are we accepted to some school in England?_ Dean thought.

“I didn’t think they would actually reply! I only applied on the off chance, that they might consider us!” he cheered, staring baffled at the paper. “We can get a plane ticket for me, and you can just, you know… Do your thing, right?” he asked, hope clear in his eyes. Dean sighed visibly and looked through the flyer.

 

It was decided, after almost two weeks – with Sam pleading, Bobby researching and Dean thinking it over – that they would indeed both attend the **Lilyworth Boarding School for the Gifted**. Dean would attend the following semester, which started the upcoming month. Sam would attend when he had finished middle school in one and a half years’ time.


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts at Lilyworth, and meets his new roommate.

Castiel landed softly on the ground and folded his wings in. He just came back from winter break, and had flown all the way from All Saints, South Dakota, and had heard that he would actually have a roommate again this semester. He couldn’t work it out with Alistair, his former roommate, and so, he had moved to a spare room. Castiel was surprisingly excited to meet this new kid, who was set to arrive the present day.

When he’d moved his luggage from the arrival lobby to his room, he started to unpack. He got tired after a few hours, so he decided to take a break. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it fall to the floor beside him.

Castiel didn’t hear when the door swung open, nor did he feel the presence of his new roommate walking in. His wings ached a bit after being folded in for so long, so he stretched them. He really wished he’d gotten a bigger room, though, because when they stretched out, they reached from one wall to the opposite, managing to take up quite a big part of the room. The sound of a bag falling to the floor caught Castiels attention and he turned around to greet the being, who was most likely his new roommate.

What he saw before him, was a dirty blond haired freckled boy, with unbelievably green eyes. He looked kind of lost, with his jaw trying its best to reach the floor. Castiel grinned wide and stepped forward, offering the boy his hand.

“Castiel Novak, would I be correct in assuming you would be my new roommate? Uhm… Dean Winchester?” he asked. The boy seemed to get back to the present, shaking his hand in a firm grip.

“Sorry! Yeah, I’m Dean.” He said, placing his luggage on the floor beside his own bed. “So… You’ new here? Or how long’ve you been here?” he asked, starting to unpack his bag.

“Uhm… No, I’ve been here for two years now.” Castiel explained as he sat down on his bed, wings folded back in. He studied Deans movements closely, but only when he didn’t look.

“Awesome, then I guess you could maybe… show me the ropes?” he questioned, hesitating and looked back at him. Castiel nodded with a smile, and leaned back against a pile of pillows.

“Yes. I will help you get through the first couple of days.” He answered, “So… Tell me, what’s your ‘ability’?” Dean laughed a bit at that and turned fully around to face him.

“My ability? I guess you gotta find that out yourself.” And in a matter of seconds, he was in front of Castiel, smug smile plastered on his lips. Castiel pulled back, impressed, but not surprised, he’s seen multiple teleporters.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” he suddenly burst out, laughing. Dean pulled back feeling belittled and definitely not amused. He strode back to his bed in silence. He wasn’t really mad or embarrassed, he just wasn’t use to people not getting just a bit impressed by him showing of his speed.

“I am sorry, Dean, but you gotta understand! My brother’s a teleporter, so I’m kind of used to him materializing in front of me.” Dean turned around again at that, with an understanding smile.

“Geez, I guess I’m not used to people around me being… You know… used to this stuff.” He shrugs as he continuous, “Where I’m from, there ain’t many Abilitaters. Hell, I didn’t even know about this school, before my acceptance letter arrived!” Castiel frowned at that and his brow lifted.

“If you didn’t apply here, then how did you get accepted?” Dean puffed out a laugh and put on an affectionate smile at the memories of his brother appearing in his mind.

“My kid brother applied for the both of us. Without even giving me a heads up. He’ll start in one and a half years, when he’s old enough.” He grinned when Castiel nodded understandingly.

“Ah, smart kid! So… Where are you from then?” he inquired. Dean finished unpacking his clothes. Put his t-shirts and underwear in the available drawers, and hung his jeans and the one suit he owned in the closet.

“Right outside Sioux Falls, near a little town called Ellis, you?” he concentrated on the rest of his stuff – car magazines, his dads journal about his work field, his not-so-filled up photo album and of course the picture frame of his mom and himself to place on his nightstand- while he conversed with Castiel.

“Really? Hmm… I didn’t think there would be such a big difference in the population of Abilitaters between All Saints and Ellis…” Castiel said thoughtfully.

“You’re from All Saints?” Dean asked. “Hm… Who’d have thought?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He wasn’t offended more than he was curious as to what prejudices his hometown might have around the Sioux Falls area.

“Uhm…” Dean was suddenly out of words, fearing he’s upset his new roommate on the first day. “I mean… No offence or anything, but I just heard that people were pretty… Religious… there.” Castiel nodded slowly, grinning, and stood back up from the bed.

“Ah, that. And I take it, you’re not religious?” he said smoothly. He focused his gaze on Dean.

“Nah, I don’t really buy that whole “children bedtime story”. But… Don’t get me wrong! If you wanna believe in God or something; Fine by me, just don’t preach to me about it.” The air quotes obvious as he spoke.

“My… Family is very religious, but I don’t think it’s the same way as most people are.” He says, and Dean could tell, from the look on the guys’ face, that he didn’t want to go into further detail.

“Fair enough dude, I don’t judge, so long as you don’t either.” Castiel put on a smile that told Dean that he wouldn’t judge.

 

The conversation continued in the same manner and they got to know each other a little better.

A few weeks after Dean arrived at Lilyworth, he’d gotten the hang of it, mostly. He was walking down the hallway, towards his Ability Practice studies class room. He bumped into Abaddon on the way over there. She trapped him against a locker, sleek smile planted on both her lips and in her eyes.

“Abaddon.” He puffed out. “What ya want now?”

“Oh you know what I want, Dean.” She let her eyes wonder down his body, and he wanted to gag. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, because she was gorgeous. Perfect body, beautiful dark eyes, plush lips and a great ass. It was her personality that made ham want to stick his fingers down his throat. Despite what Dean’s attitude showed, despite what people thought, Dean didn’t mainly care about peoples looks. Of course it mattered a bit – he was a guy, with capital G, after all – and he had some traits he was fonder of than others, here amongst was; tall girls, dark hair, blue eyes, not too big breasts, stuff like that. But, actually, he didn’t have certain type, or opt anyone because of their looks. So long as he liked their personality, he liked them. Abaddon, though, she was just nasty. Devilish girl, who’d tried to get into his pants from day one. She was so into herself, she was mean, cold hearted and most of all, she was sneaky as hell. She could wrap people around her little finger within a minute, and make them do whatever she wanted them to. Except a few, stronger minded people, including Dean. That was probably one of the reasons she wanted him so bad; because she couldn’t.

“Yeah, well… Good luck trying, darling” he sneered through his gritted teeth. She looked back up, deep into his eyes. He’d found out that she could see what you felt by looking into their eyes. Fortunately for Dean, she didn’t find what she was looking for, no matter how deep she looked. She finally let go of him, and stomped off. He fixed his clothes, continued down the hall way and entered his classroom.

He saw Castiel and sat down at his table. Castiel didn’t seem to notice anything, focusing on a drawing – of his house back in All Saints – in the process. Dean cleared his throat and made Castiel look.

“Oh, hello Dean” he said, and turned the paper around before Dean had a chance to really see the drawing. Castiel noticed his rumpled clothes, and looked intensely at him. “Did something happen?” Dean huffed out a laugh and nodded curtly.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact. Abaddon happened. Again.” He sighed. He was getting tired of her games, and it was obvious in his body language and in the way he spoke. Castiel groaned and averted his eyes. Dean didn’t think much of it, though; he was getting used to it after weeks of her useless attempts of getting him to sleep with her. It seemed like it was affecting Castiel more than it was Dean.

“Oh… Had she made progress in her quest?” he asked, still averting Dean’s eyes. Dean outright laughed at that.

“Yeah! Right… God, I hate that bitch!” he busted out. Castiel smiled widely at that, glee filling up his entire face. Dean raised his brows, but shrugged, putting it to the back of his head. He had – though – noticed that his roommate seemed to care more about this whole ‘Abaddon-situation’.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Dean… She tried me too last year. Never happened, though, and eventually, she gave it up.” He reassured him. Dean hesitated before answering. He let his eyes wonder over the boy’s sitting form.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_He’s standing in the middle of the school cantina. The tables and chairs are scattered around the massive room, like a storm had hurled through the school. There’s people, hurting and lying on the floor or helping each other to get back up again. He sees the blue eyed boy, he’s come to learn so well, leaning up against a brought down table. One of his enormous wings are seemingly broken, and they’re filled with dirt and blood. He runs to his aid._


	3. Learning a New Trait

“Dean!? Are you okay?” he faintly heard him say. He clutched at his head, the migraine kicking in. It’d apparently been almost half an hour into the lesson, and Castiel seemed to be the only one noticing Deans sudden stillness. He stood up too quickly and had to support himself on the table. Castiel was there a second later and picked him up in his surprisingly strong arms. Everything got blurry and then black.

Castiel carried him outside, unfolded his wings and took to flight. He brought him to their room, and lay him down in Dean’s bed. He paced back and forth in the rather small room, and waited impatiently for him to wake up again. When Dean finally did wake up, he was at his side in a matter of seconds.

“Dean!? Are you okay? What happened back there? I was freaking out! You were staring into thin air for like half an hour, and then you rushed up and I had to carry you here, because you blacked out for twenty minutes! And…” he sucked in a deep breath, and stared into the depths of Deans eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Woah woah woah there Cas!” Dean coughed out. He rose to a sitting position, but regretted it immediately, so he let his body fall back down. “Calm down, man! I’m fine, just a nasty ass migraine is all…”

Castiel was a bit taken aback when Dean had called him by nickname, and not ‘Castiel’, since the only people who had ever been allowed to call him anything but ‘Castiel’ were his brothers and sisters. He only had to use ten seconds to think about it though, before concluding that he had no problem with it, though.

“Sorry, but you did scare me Dean.” He said curtly, and drew back a bit.

“I’ll tell you what happened, on one condition.” Dean said. He scrubbed his hand over his closed eyes and massaged his temple.

“Sure, what is it?” Castiel was willing to do mostly any compromises possible to settle his concern and – admittedly – his curiosity.

“Turn off the light, bring me a big glass of water and three painkillers. Migraine pills if you got any, and if not, then get me the strongest there is.” He said, still not opening his eyes. Castiel was already on it. He turned off the lights, to let Dean’s eyes relax more as fast as possible; he went to the bathroom to get the water, and then he went to his own nightstand drawer to get his incredibly strong pain killers he got from the school doctor for his wings. He places the glass on Dean’s nightstand and used his, now free, hand to poke him lightly on the shoulder.

“Here you go, Dean. I use these for my wings, so they are very strong.” Dean removed his hand and slowly opened his eyes. He gladly took the pills from Castiels hand and sank them with a large amount of the water.

“Thank you so much. I really needed that. I always forget just how crazy it gets. I haven’t had a vision since… god, since the morning I received the acceptance letter, a little over two months ago.” He whispered.

“Vision? You never said anything about visions?” Castiel frowned in confusion and Dean only huffed out a weak chuckle.

“Nah… Not my favourite subject, you see… I’d rather just wait till people experience it themselves and then explain… when it’s necessary.” He still whispered, but Castiels painkillers were very strong, and kicked in promptly.

“So… will you tell me what you saw in your vision?” He made sure to appear more calm than eager to know. Dean sighed and recalled the memories of his vision. When it dawned on him what he’d actually seen, he shrank into a ball in his bed.

“It was so awful. Cas, there’s going to be a hurricane or something like that. And I have no clue when, or how to get ready for it. All I could see was the cantina and all the tables and shit were scattered all over the place, and you… and… uhm…” he cleared his throat, noticing that it probably wasn’t a good idea to scare his roommate – and now very good friend – to death. “And then that was it.”

“Oh… No, that does not sound very pleasant.” Castiel was very thoughtful, and – thankfully – didn’t notice Dean’s abrupt halting. “And you don’t think we can change at least the people who’ll get hurt?” Dean shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t have any control over it at all. The last vision I had, came true a little more than a month after I saw it. I’ve tried having a vision come true after a year, a day and a week! I never know how or when they happen, I just know that they’ve never been wrong.” He groaned and Castiel could now see how frustrated and scared Dean really was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Castiel arose to his feet, and sat back down on the edge of Deans Bed beside him.

“Hey. We’ll just tell the school board what you just told me, and maybe there won’t be too many people hurt. How many did you approximately see in your vision?” he spoke in a very calm tone. Maybe even a bit too calm, for Dean’s liking, but it seemed to somewhat calm him down a bit more. He sighed deeply and told him that it was under ten, and was in return given the best, most reassuring, smile Castiel could muster and he placed a firm hand on Dean’s, still shaking, shoulder.

When Castiel had assured that Dean had calmed down and his raging migraine had disappeared almost two hours later, they did exactly that.

“So what you’re saying, Dean, is that you had a vision of this storm, where a maximum of ten people will get hurt. You didn’t see who, except for Castiel, and you have no clue as to when this will happen?” The dean of Lilyworth, Naomi Starker, said in a firm, intimidating manner. Dean nodded solemnly, and looked to Castiel – who was sitting in the chair beside him for moral support – who get him a calm smiled and a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

“Well, thank you for sharing this with me, Mr. Winchester, I will take this up to discussion on our next school board meeting.” She managed to actually give them both a smile, and a dismissive nod. “Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak, you can both take the rest of the day off. Thank you”

They both arose and walked out through the door. They made their way back to their shared dorm room. It was still early in the day, and the boys had no idea what to spend the rest of it doing. There was a knock on the door, and before neither of them had time to address the person on the other side, the door swung open, to reveal a dark haired girl. She wore a wicked smile, and eyed Castiel, not even registering Dean’s very existence.

“Meg, hi! Bad… Timing right now-“ Castiel started, but was interrupted by said Meg. “Oh shut up Clarence, come on!” she demanded. Castiel sighed and went out the door with her. _What the hell just happened?_ Dean thought, but brushed it off as nothing to worry too much about.

 

Life at Lilyworth went on pretty much as one would expect. Normal classes as well as Abilities’ Practice and Theory, and soon enough Dean had learned a lot about how to take control of his visions. Meg turned out to be Castiels very controlling girlfriend of almost a year. This was a fact that Dean had no problems with… at all. Abaddon was still trying to get her way with Dean, even though he still turned her down, almost every single day.

In November, though, Dean’s vision finally happened. It started out as normal Thursday, but Dean had a weird feeling in his gut from the start. The school board had arranged a panic room in the basement, but Dean knew it wouldn’t help much. He went to Naomi’s office to tell her, that he was pretty sure the storm would happen today, and she told the teachers to warn their classes to be ready. The students and teachers that had the strongest abilities concerning the four element - earth, air, water and fire - used the day making ready to do what they could. The rest of the students helped bringing food and other supplies down to the basement. Castiel had to fly high up in the air, with Meg, so she could try and hear how far away the storm was, every hour.

Dean was busy giving more precise information about what and who he saw, so these people were more aware. He still hadn’t told anyone what he saw happen to Castiel. He wasn’t really sure why he couldn’t do it. If it was because he somehow still thought he could change what he saw, somehow save Castiel, or because he just didn’t want to remember it, he didn’t know.


	4. The Rainbow After The Storm

Castiel was lying on the floor leaning against a brought down table. Dean was by his side in less than a second. His left wing was visibly broken, and he seemed to be unconscious. Dean didn’t waste any time examining him - they had other people to do that - when he could use it to get him to a safer place.

The storm had arrived in the late afternoon, people running about the school ground, tables and stools flying through the rooms. As soon as Dean lay Castiel on a madras, the English teacher, Ellen, came to his aid. He had a concussion and a fractured bone in his left wing, and Ellen figured he wouldn’t wake up in the next few hours.

When Dean had made sure there was nothing he could do for his roommate, he trusted Ellen to take care of him, and went back out to help where he could. Multiple people were hurt, and Dean was one of the fastest in the school.

 

A couple hours later, the storm somewhat subsided, and the pupils as well as teachers, stalked back out. Everyone disappeared, except for three people. Castiel, Meg and Dean.

Castiel stirred and groaned from his place on the madras, and Meg was quickly by his side.   
“Thank you for bringing him down here Winchester, but I’ll take it from here.” She insisted, eyes not wavering from the awakening boy. The last thing Dean wanted was to leave Castiel, but Meg was his girlfriend, and they had been together for quite some time by now. _So why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach?_ Dean wondered, _Nah… Probably adrenalin._ He shrugged it off and started to run.

It wasn’t before he reached the woods, that he realized that he was indeed running. He didn’t know why he had started to run; he hadn’t meant to. There was still a lot to clean up back at the school, but Dean couldn’t deal with that right now he decided that he’d done his part.

It was almost morning before he was back in his room, which was surprisingly clean. When he opened his door, Castiel was reading on his bed, _Alone_ , Dean’s brain helpfully applied in his mind. Their eyes met, and Castiel seemed a lot better; his wing was covered in plaster and bandages, and blood.

“Oh… hey Cas… how’re you feelin’?” Dean lamely asked. He didn’t get much of an answer, since Castiel just glared at him a few more seconds before moving his eyes back to the book he had been reading when Dean walked in.

“So… Meg’s not here anymore?” Dean tried again. _Why is it suddenly so fucking awkward!?_ Castiel sighed heavily.

“No, she’s not.” He declared. It was blatantly obvious he was in pain and very uncomfortable.

“Well…” _good,_ “Wow it’s clean in here…” he stated rather awkwardly as his eyes gazed around their shared bedroom. Castiel didn’t give him much of an answer though. Just kept on reading.

“What is it?” Dean asked him tiredly; he _had_ been up all night. Castiel carefully put his book down on the bed beside him and fixed his eyes pointedly on Dean. He felt very exposed suddenly, and by the look he received from his friend, he knew he’d done something.

“Where were you when the storm was over?” he asked slowly. Dean was a little confused, but that could be due to the lack of sleep. He simply shrugged his shoulders and avoided his roommate’s eyes. Castiel sighed deeply as he rose from the bed. He didn’t even see it coming before it hit him in the face. Literally.

“What the fuck, Cas!?” he fumed, and finally met his eyes. They were as blue as ever.

“That’s for you running out on me, leaving me; **injured by the way!** ” he pointed at his wing to specify before continuing his rant: “to clean _our_ room up, which was a mess by the way! While you were out doing fuck knows what!?” he was very close to Dean’s face by now. His finger boring angrily into his chest, which hurt. _Having an identity crisis, that’s what!_ Dean’s brain was really not as helpful as it seemed to think it was.

He apologized again and again over the next couple of days, and when Castiel finally forgave him, it was late at night, five days later.

 

* * *

 

_There’s wind all around them. No ground under their feet. He doesn’t want to open his eyes; scared even. He can feel a well-known body by his side, and he’s using every sing muscle to cling fast to said body. He can hear the wind swooshing around him, like if a big bird was flying elegantly through the sky. He’s scared but, at the same time, feels surprisingly safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter this time, and for the late update... I'm trying my best to write more, but I'm really busy with school ):
> 
> Any way! Please comment and kudos if you like it! There is nothing I love more than reading your comments guys! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as these makes me want to write more! d;
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
